Existing systems provide generic containers for storing files. For example, file containers such as zip, tar, and cab provide a means for grouping multiple files into a single file. Video interchange formats exist for grouping media files or streams into a single file. However, after obtaining files in formats in accordance with existing systems, a computing device has to re-author or reformat the obtained files for storage or playback. Among other deficiencies, the existing systems lack a mechanism for providing a file container that can be readily modified and rendered by a user.